


Too Slow. You Lose.

by AlyxJamieRae



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Adina this is for you even though you said you wont read it, Angst, F/F, Pain, This is why I get called Satan, not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxJamieRae/pseuds/AlyxJamieRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura was too slow. Everything was in slow motion for her. Both swung at the same time, just she was too slow.</p><p>Dedicated to Adina, she put's up with the pain I can come up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Slow. You Lose.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nevermore13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermore13/gifts).



_Laura was almost catatonic, just playing over and over in her head how thing's had turned out. How she could have changed thing's if she had been just those few seconds faster. She had so many death's on her shoulders, the newspaper kids, the Summer Sisters, Danny, Vordenberg and now Carmilla. Laura let out a low whimpering noise, she had watched in what seemed like slow motion, as Vordenberg bought down his sword, her eyes had never left Carmilla's as he took one final swoop. Laura was trying to believe that it was just all a horrible nightmare, that she hadn't watched Carmilla's head roll away from her slumped over body towards LaFontaine's feet. She had tried to block out the scream that had Left LaFontaine's lips at the sight of Carmilla's eyes now starting up at them._

_It took her but a second to end Vordenberg's life after that. In the moment it was easy, a life for a life as they say, except now the weight of what she had done was pressing down on her shoulders. She murdered someone. She ended the life of another human. Despite how terrible that human was, she took his life, sure he deserved to die after all he had done, after he had killed Carmilla, but that didn't stop the thought's floating around Laura's head._

_After her and LaFontaine had escaped into the library, she had been sat in the same spot, staring at the wall, just going over and over everything. If she was just that bit faster she could have saved Carmilla. She wouldn't have had to watch Carmilla's head fall from her shoulders. She wouldn't have had to watch Carmilla's body slump forward, blood slowly pouring out of her neck. She wouldn't have LaFontaine's scream ringing in her ears. She'd have Carmilla next to her, but she didn't, and she didn't even get the chance to bury Carmilla the way she deserved._

_She left her there on the ground and ran for her life after killing Vordenberg. Somewhere in the chaos she and LaFontaine had lost Perry and J.P. so not only was she stuck inside her own mind, LaFontaine was going half crazy themself with worry over where Perry and J.P. were and if they were okay. Yet Laura couldn't find it in herself to snap out of the state she was in and comfort LaFontaine like she knew she should. It was selfish of Laura, but that's just what she wanted to be in that moment._

_She wanted to be selfish and to mourn the loss of her friends and the girl she loved but never got the chance to tell her. Scratch that, Laura had the chance, she just didn't have the guts to tell Carmilla she loves her. Now she never will. She could hear LaFontaine moving around next to her, but still she made no movement. She let the images of both Danny and Carmilla in their final moments. She hated herself for not being able to save them. She wanted to save Danny, she wanted to save Carmilla._

_She wanted to be able to go back in time and stop Theo from killing Danny, she wanted to go back in time and kill Vordenberg before he was able to bring the sword down against Carmilla's neck. She wanted to be in the library with her friends around her. She wanted Carmilla and Danny bickering over stupid things, sarcastic comment's falling from Carmilla's lips with ease, Danny calling Carmilla names and Carmilla calling Danny names. She wanted LaFontaine and J.P. talking about science while Perry fawned over them making sure there wasn't a scratch on anyone._

_More than anything she wanted to be in Carmilla's arms. To be able to hold her, tell her that she loves her, to be able to kiss her. Laura didn't realize she was crying till she felt the tears run down her face. She wiped the tears away from her eyes and for the first time, really looked around the room. She was glad LaFontaine wasn't there at the moment, they had obviously just come to see if there was any change with her before leaving again. Laura sighed and closed her eyes before whispering softly._

_"I love you Carmilla and I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry I couldn't save you. You were supposed to survive you stupid vampire! You were supposed to go on for another three hundred years, you were supposed to forget about us stupid humans after we died. You weren't supposed to die. I'm sorry. I love you. I love you. I love you."_


End file.
